1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a color filter and a method of producing the same, and a solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a color filter used for an image sensor (for example, a Charge Coupled Device (CCD), a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) or the like), a single color of a multiple color filter is sometimes made white (transparent) for the purpose of improving sensitivity (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-53153). The background of this is that, although pixel numbers have increased and pixel size has been reduced recently to obtain a better resolution, the size of an aperture has decreased, resulting in a decrease in sensitivity. Thus, to compensate for the decrease in sensitivity, a single color of a multiple color filter is made white (transparent), whereby sensitivity can be improved.
Meanwhile, there are some cases in which a transparent material is used as a protective film for a liquid crystal display apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2008-52250 and 2007-271994, for example).